


To Transcribe Our Troubles

by Simply_Dandy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Character, Character(s) of Color, Disabled Character, F/M, Fluff, Neurological Disorders, Pre-Relationship, Trans Character, non-canon pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Dandy/pseuds/Simply_Dandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Whirl is ordered to go to therapy, she thinks it will just be a complete waste of time. How was she to know how much her life would change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Transcribe Our Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Some characters have different pronouns than in canon, just a heads up.
> 
> Also Whirl is NOT Rung's patient in this verse.

Whirl decided to stand outside the office a few more minutes, you know, just to...look at the art in the hallway. Yeah.

She glared at each person who past her, dissuading them from asking if she needed help. Of course she didn't need help. In fact, she was here to tell this dumb court mandated therapist that they could take a hike. 

"Anger management issues my ass." She thought to herself, glaring at the inoffensive door, "My anger management is fine, everyone else needs to stop being so fucking stupid." Course there'd been a bunch of other stuff they said was wrong with her but she'd stopped paying attention. It was bullshit anyway.

Her growing ire gave her the courage to bang on the door as loudly as possible. 

There was no response. She hit it harder. Finally, she decided to just go in, carefully grasping the handle between the two prongs of her prosthetic. After she open the door, she knocked it wide with her cane. 

The office was much smaller than she expected it to be, and less impressive. There was no chaise from which one laid in anguish and divulged their deep dark secrets to their judging audience. There was only a small plain desk and a single boring chair with the barest of cushioning. The walls weren't covered with psychobabble charts or ink blots but children's drawings? And a small shelf with some model spaceships on it. Whirl's eyes moved back to the desk, which was occupied by a single, small bespectacled man in a turban. He had a neat black beard, a hooked nose and thick eyebrows, furrowed in concentration at what looked to be a half finished model. His long brown fingers were carefully glueing an afterburner onto the end of the ship. Whirl slammed her cane on the ground to get his attention. And to scare him. 

The man didn't even look up and continued to disregard Whirls presence in the room. Whirl waved a claw "Hey! Hey Doc!" 

The man finally looked up at the movement and started violently. Whirl got it–a lot of people were disgusted by her, she was used to it so she ignored it.

"Do you always ignore your patients? Jeeze, some doc you are."

The man put up a finger, "One moment please, I'm ver-very sorry."

He spoke almost as loudly as Whirl, which was weird because Whirl made a point of speaking louder than was considered acceptable or necessary.

The psychiatrist reached up to his ear and adjusted what Whirl had dismissed as a Bluetooth thingy. 

The man looked up at him again and smiled, "I'm very sorry, I hope you haven't been waiting long. I was on break and I had turned off my hearing aid."

Whirl shrugged and gestured at the model, "What, so you can concentrate?"

The man nodded a little sheepishly, "It's very irresponsible but, it's nice to be able to create silence. Now, how may I help you?"

Whirl resisted the urge to remark that he was broken like her and sat down in the mediocre chair, "So this is how it's gonna work doc–what's your name?"

The mans brow furrowed in bemusement, "Rung."

"Doc, okay, you're gonna give me a certificate or a medal or whatever I need to show the judge so that I can get out of this therapy bs and you don't have to waste my time, capiche?"

Dr. Rungs eyebrows lowered impressively, "Well, even if I could do that I wouldn't, and seeing as I am positive that I'm not your therapist–"

"Whadaya mean you're not my therapist? The person at the desk told me to go to the door at the end of the hall!"

Rung blinked, "This isn't the office at the end of the hall."

Whirl thought about that for a moment before realizing what had happened, "Damn you depth perception! This is what happens when you blown up doc, you can't see for shit, walk for shit, or shit for shit really. I can't do shit." She didn't say that last bit out loud, did she? Dr. Rung was looking at her intently. Distraction, "But seriously, where do I find my damn head doctor so I can get the hell out of this joint?"  
She crossed her legs so that the metal scraped together.

"Your therapist is probably in the office right next to mine. Would you like me to come with you? I needed to get something from him anyway."

Whirl debated on whether he was being pitying or just friendly. "I guess." She answered non commit ally.

Dr. Rung smiled again and hurriedly finished putting away his model, "Lovely. Might I know your name?"

"It's Whirl, and you talk funny." Whirl belatedly realized he might take that the wrong way. 

"I meant cause you sound British or something. And you use fancy words." God she just couldn't shut up could she?

He smiled so she guessed he wasn't offended, "I was raised in England. I moved to the states as a child." He explained as he opens the door for her.

"Where were you born?" She asked, being extra nice and not hitting his foot with her cane.

"India."

"I'm Puerto Rican but I'm from New Jersey! I know what your thinking, how did someone so awesome come from New Jersey? I don't even know myself! I baffle scientists everywhere."

Whirl was surprised to hear Rung chuckle at this. She wanted to hear it again.

They had been standing in front of the other office for a few minutes before either of them noticed.

"Here you are, I hope you don't dislike your therapist. I know it can be a bit daunting, but you seem like you're up for it."

"Of course I am," Whirl scoffed, "I'm up for anything!"

Rung smiled again, "With that attitude, in sure you'll find therapy to be very helpful. It was nice meeting you Whirl. I suppose I'll see you next week."

"Yeah." Whirl said automatically.

It wasn't until Rung went back to his office that she realized she'd already agreed to come the the next session.

Damn cute doctors with their cute eyebrows.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I can't write summaries, please forgive me. And my apologies for any grammar mistakes or general roughness, this is unbetaed.
> 
> Just some things: Whirl has two prosthetic legs both below the knee and her left hand is prosthetic as well.
> 
> Rung taking out his hearing aid is something my art teacher would do when we got to loud for him to draw XD


End file.
